Madara's new lover
by RamieUchiha16
Summary: this is the sequal to my first fanfif: the Uchiha Sister's secret crush, it's female madara this time, i hope you enjoy, Me X Female Madara


**this is gonna be a one shot lemon because hikari-chan wants me to do another lemon of her and sasuke, it's gonna be me and female madara uchiha in this one. sequel to my first fanfic. it's gonna be a short one.**

**Disclaimer: i don't own anything i might use in this**

* * *

i was in a bedroom with a woman with long hair(yes madara's style) wearing a kimono with an uchiha symbol on the back on top of me pinning me to the bed, for a woman she had the same strength as tsunade, she was kissing me, putting her tongue in my mouth, i tried to get her to stop but she kept me pinned to the bed, finally she stopped kissing me long enough to say "i love you young Ninja, don't try to escape from my love.", "wait wha-" i was cut short when she went back to kissing me, i bet you're wondering how i got in this problem well it started earlier today.

**Earlier today at the training field**

i was practicing my archery skills on a training dummy, i was shooting an arrow at it then a brush of wind came and led the arrow of a bit and it landed in the water, "damn wind" i said pulling out another arrow, i shot it a then another stronger brush came and led it away more, "the fuck?" i blurted out, "don't use foul language, it's rude" said a soft voice, it sounded like a girl, "huh?" i said as i turned around and saw a woman wearing red armor, long black hair(again like madara), and a kimono with an uchiha symbol, wielding a giant war fan, "who are you miss?" i asked gently lifting her hand and kissing, "you're a kind boy, i'm Madara Uchiha, leader of the uchiha clan." she said giggling, "you're too cute to be a leader" i said flirting with, "aww" she said hiding a blush, "what're you doing here?" i asked, "training" she replied, she then pushed me away then swung her war fan at me, i went flying upwards, "whoa!" i screamed flying, i then landed in the water she then started laughing, it was a histerical(i think this is spelled right) laugh, then she started to walk then i tripped her, she squeaked as she fell to the ground, i was soon on top of her, she blushed then she put her hand on my chest try to push me i soon got off of her and picked her up, "i scraped my knee" she said with her head on my chest listening to my heartbeat, "okay i'll take you home" i said softly, she replied with a nod.

at the uchiha clomplex

i treated her wound, she was drinking sake, as soon as i was done she started to kiss my face a lot, i was blushing, "you're cute" she said with her lips close to mine, "uh mada-" i was cut short when she started to kiss me, 'this is what sake tastes like' i thought as she brung her tongue in my mouth, i moaned a little in the kiss, she soon broke the kiss and took off my glasses and took me to her bedroom.

**presnent**

she was rubbing her crotch on my dick, i moaned and she broke the kiss, "you like that baby?" she asked, i replied with a moan in pleasure, she soon got off and unziped my pants and pulled my length out and stroked it, i moaned loudly, "mmm my baby boy likes mommy stroking his big dick" she said with a grin, i went with it(might as well, i know i'm gonna regret this), "well then my naughty boy you're gonna love this" she said as she put my 9-inch length in her mouth, "ah yes mommy" i said resting a hand on her head, she soon went up and down on my length, i moaned quietly, she soon stroked my dick in a circular and made smacking sounds with her lips as she sucked my dick fast, "ah...ma...madara...i'm" i said as i came in her mouth, she swallowed it all, "mmmmm, daddy your naughty girl needs to be punished!" she said getting on all fours, i got up and got behind her, "spank me daddy i've been a bad girl" she said shaking her nice round plump ass in front of me, i started to spank her(each spank harder than the last) she moaned louder after each spank, "time for daddy to punish you" i said shoving my length all the way in her womanhood, "AAHH" she moaned very loud, i started to thrust in and out of her very hard, "ahh yes daddy, yes!" she moaned loudly, "damn my girl's very naughty" i said pounding in her, "AAAHHH" she screamed as she came, her inner walls constricting around my dick, "ngh ahhh my very naughty girl!" i moaned as i came in her womanhood, i soon pulled out of her and layed down and pulled madara closer to her, "is my naughty girl satisfied?" i asked, she was passed out, "i'll take that as a yes" i said as i soon fell asleep.

**the next morning**

madara was feeling hugged up to someone, 'who's in the bed with me?' she thought as she cracked one eye to see me asleep with me, she peeked under the covers and saw we was naked, 'aww shit' she thought, she promised to never go out with another man, she broke that promise last night, i soon woke up, "hey madara" i said pulling her closer to me, "listen you got drunk last night and you pulled me in your bedroom and had sex with me" i said honestly, she cried in my chest, "shh shh it's okay" i said rubbing her back, "i wanted a baby too" she said sobbing, "i came inside of you" i said, "really?" she asked looking at me with a smile, "really" i replied, "yay" she said with joy, suddenly we heard a knock on the door, it was itachi, sasuke, mikoto(they were six months pregnant with my children), and my dad, "i got it baby" madara said wrapping a towel around her naked body, "i love you" i said getting up and hugging her from behind rubbing my hardened length on ass, "i love you too" she said moaning a bit.

* * *

**well like i said was gonna be a short one, anyway i'm gonna try to work on the next fanfic for hikari-chan, i hope you enjoyed, leave a review if you did and i will see you in the next fanfic, see ya!**


End file.
